Edvy Aimer
by Fullmetal-Edo
Summary: /!\ EdwardxEnvy /!\ Première foi que je poste un de mes OS Yaoi x3 Bonne lecture à vous


**à Cause de Greed-Kreed j'ai eu une inspiration pour une OS j'espère qu'elle vous plaira **

**EDWARD x ENVY **

_« La pluie, petite goutte d'eau ... pourquoi suis-je triste ? Est ce le fait de ne plus le revoir ?_

_Lui qui occupe mes pensées jours et nuits, depuis quand déjà ?_

_Je ne sais plus, bien longtemps en tout cas._

_Tu me manque, je veux te revoir !_

_Pourquoi suis-je ton ennemi ?_

_Je souhaiterai te serrer dans mes bras,_

_De ne plus frapper ton si jolie visage._

_Pourquoi ? »_

Allongé dans l'herbe, je t'attend. _Toi_ le seule qui à réussi à pénétrer mon coeur. Je me demande encore pourquoi c'est _toi_ qu'il a choisi. Nous sommes ... si différant. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure à l'entente de ton prénom, quand je reçois une mission y figurant une infinie chance de _te_ revoir. L'autre jour encore, quand Mustang ma donner pour mission de t'arrêter, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Mon frère s'inquiète, il me trouve changer. J'ai encore fait pleurer une amie, je me dégoûte moi même... Finalement voudrais tu de moi ? Ô _toi_ qui hante mon esprit ! Demain nous allons peut être nous revoir ? Je fixe le ciel, d'un gris pale et pluvieux. Je me laisse aller sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je suis trempé. C'est goûtes qui tombent, ce ciel nuageux, mon corps trempé. Je ne ressent plus rien. Je vais peut être en mourir ? Mourir pour toi ne me poserait aucun problème je pense. Les secondes passent, les minutes défilent et les heures me paraisse une éternité. Je me lève, finalement, encore dans mes pensées. Pensées qui finissent comme toujours sur _toi_. Et j'avance vers la maison, endroits sec dans lequel je pourrais me reposer et essayer de ne plus penser à ce qui vas nous arriver.

Le lendemain, journée horrible en perspective. Je vais dans le train direction Central, je dois rejoindre mustang et son équipe accompagné de mon frère. Le temps fille rapidement, nous voilà déjà à quai et mon Colonel qui nous accueille, sourire au lèvre, les bras ouverts. Il nous conduit vers une voiture et nous explique le fonctionnement de cette mission.

_« Je ne pense plus qu'a toi_

_Pourquoi suis-je sensé de poursuivre ?_

_Moi qui voulait une amitié,_

_Me voilà avec une rivalité._

_Je rêverai d'un endroits sans guerre,_

_Sans histoire ou je pourrais vivre tranquille_

_Avec toi. »_

Nous voilà donc arrivés, un vielle entrepôt désinfecté. Rouillé par les années passé. J'entre, suivit de mon cadet. Il fait sombre, une petite fenestre se détache et nous laisse un peu de lumière, elle est la bienvenue dans cette univers. Dans ces moment la, j'airais aimé ne pas être la. Mais en agissant ainsi je ne serait pas digne de continuer à avancer la tête haute. J'avance. Distinguant à peine les objets auquel je me cogne. Je descend les escalier qui m'envoie au sous-sol, Alphonse reste en haut et monte la garde, Roy est à l'extérieur.

_« Je te sens,_

_Tu es la,_

_Pas loin de moi._

_Et pourtant si inaccessible._

_Deux situation si différente ..._

_Je te veux pour moi,_

_Malgré ce geste égoïste,_

_Je ne pourrais me passer de toi,_

_S'il te plaît Croix moi ..._

_Please, trust me_

_Trust me ... »_

Pas loin, non tu n'es pas loin ! Je sens ta présence, je commence à courir, mon corps ne m'écoute plus. Il dévale l'escalier, il à l'air de savoir ou aller. Et je le laisse faire. Il est près, si près mais je ne le voix pas encore. Je veux te voir ! Te sentir ! Te toucher ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours dans mes pensées ? Pourquoi es-tu le fruit de mes convoitise ? Pourquoi ... ?

**- «Tiens, Tiens ... Mais qui voilà ? Fullmetal-Nabot ! L'est pas la, la boite de conserve ? »**

Cette vois ... celle qui l'avait t'en rêvé, celle qu'il souhaitait entendre jour et nuit ... _Sa_ vois ... _Lui _toujours dans l'ombre de l'escalier, le jeune alchimiste encore au centre ce celui-ci. Personne ne parlait. Il n'avait même pas réagit à l'interpellation de 'nabot' ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune, caché dans l'ombre.

_«Ta vois que j'attendais_

_Celle qui me fait rêver_

_Je me demandais_

_Quand allais tu arriver_

_Si tu allais me répondre,_

_Si tu me laisserais te toucher_

_Te prendre dans mes bras_

_Et me laisser te dire '**je t'aime'** »_

**- Envy ...**


End file.
